


Please Knock

by goblinhour69



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, PopOdessey era, Slight Crackfic, implied sex, poor Justin lmao, this is kinda dumb but i think it's funny, this is what the summer of '01 was all about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhour69/pseuds/goblinhour69
Summary: Justin is looking for his headphones and doesn't know how to knock.
Relationships: Lance Bass/JC Chasez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Please Knock

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

It only took a few suggestive glances from Lance during rehearsal for JC to understand what Lance was wanting.

Justin was looking for his headphones. He couldn't find them on his bus, so he assumed that they were on JC's bus. He hopped on to JC's bus, and saw that JC wasn't in sight. He'd have to look for the damned thing himself. They weren't in the lounge of the bus, nor the booth. They were most likely in his room.

JC was lying on his back, chest raising and lowering. His hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, and he looked at Lance, who was resting on his side.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." JC said between breaths.

"Me too." Lance grinned and held JC's left hand, his thumb running over the brunet's knuckles.

There was only one thing separating them, and it was the pillow between the two. It was a long day of rehearsal, and JC couldn't take it anymore. Lance was looking at him too much during it, and JC wanted a piece of Lance. They finally got what they wanted on that hot Tuesday afternoon. And everything was amazing until-

Justin opened the door, and realized he had made a mistake.

"Oh my god!" Justin screamed. "My eyes!" He covered his eyes and lowered himself to the ground, outside the door.

"Why can't you ever knock on the door?!" JC yelled as he covered himself with the duvet underneath him. Lance covered himself with the pillow next to him.

"I thought you guys were still around the stage or something!" His eyes were still covered hy his hands. He will never be able to unsee this.

Lance got up and threw on the clothes he was wearing before they were almost ripped off of him by JC. He wasn't even going to bother cleaning up. He threw JC his pants. 

"All I wanted was my headphones! My eyes..." Poor Justin. Life will never be the same for him again.


End file.
